Falling Down and Down
by FantasizeDayDreams
Summary: Robin the Boy Wonder loved flying through the air. He loved the feeling the wind blowing through his air and making his cape flutter behind him. But as much as loved flying he feared that he might his break his fragile wings and fall to the evil, dark ground. Fall with the Boy Wonder into his nightmares, his one wish, and his worst fear: falling.


_I do not own Batman, sadly :(_

Robin loved to fly, swift through the air. He took out his grappling gun and shot it and his heart bumped an exciting beat as he leaped off the tall building. As much as he loved flying he was afraid of falling. He knew it was odd to love flying and yet be afraid that his 'wings' will break and he plummet to the ground. But he did not care. There was something about the wind. Yes, the wind. The way it swifts through his jet black hair and makes his yellow cape flutter. The way it whispers into his ear. He adored the whispers. No two were the same. Some were harsh, cold, and fierce and some were warm, sweet, and gentle. He could fly as long as he didn't look at the black, dark ground. If he saw it his heart will clench and his muscles will stiffen in uncomfortable way. He wouldn't be able to breath as he imagined himself on the cold ground covered in his sweet blood. His body positioned in inhumanly way and his mouth filled with his blood as if he drank it greedily but never finished his meal. The fear of falling sometimes crept into his nightmares sometimes taking in different forms. One time he was with his parents once more at the circus. He was on the trapeze with his family. Smiling and his parents eyes gazed at him proudly. But something was amiss. His heart seemed to scream, 'NO! RUN AWAY!' He ignored his heart and the warnings it sent. But then the line broke and his family and he fell to the ground in an ungraceful way.

Another time in his nightmare he was watching his parents fall to the ground. The cruel, hard ground. It was so slow like a slideshow.

His mothers hands reaching for him to join the gracefulness of the trapeze

**CLICK**

The horrible sound of a line snapping

His parents looked into his eyes with terrified terrified eyes he will never forget them.

**CLICK**

His mother called out his name almost in agony.

**CLICK**

They plummeted to the evil ground soaking up his parents blood in greed. During the mess he could've caught them. Could he not? It happened so slowly after all. But he found his limbs were frozen and he silently pleaded them to move. But they did not only the tears moved silently down his cheeks.

A third nightmare he was with Batman as both were gliding in the Gotham night. At the corner of his eyes he saw Joker cutting up his grappling hook. His eyes went wide in fear and he quickly turned his head to his mentor. He tried to call out his mentors name but his voice came out in audible whispers. He fell and fell as he tried so desperately to call out his mentor but he did not hear. He kept gliding on as if he had no worries about a particular flightless bird. The broken winged bird waited for the unwelcoming ground. But it never came. He just continued to fall and fall and fall into a never ending pit. In all these nightmare he woke up sweating, crying and afraid to sleep once more. He peered at the ground in disgust as het sat on his bed. He so much preferred the air where nobody fell into a bloody mess of hell. Sometimes the young boy thought, 'If I could have one wish I would want indestructible wings for me and my loved ones.' For the reason of this wish, the boy did not want to fall and he did not want his friends and family to fall into the same ill fate.

"Robin," a gravely voice called.

"Yeah, Bats," the young partner answered.

"Why are you so silent today," the dark voice asked in a caring matter as he shot out his grappling gun. His partner did the same and he offered a shrug.

"Just thinking," the caped Boy Wonder said as he gently glided through the air and he dared not to look at the ground. He dared not because it will awaken all his fears that he now managed to bury deep in his heart.

_I actually liked this one shot I wrote. What do you think, hmm, my fellow Batman fans? This account will mostly have one shots. I don't trust myself with a full out story but we'll see…_


End file.
